<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Knew That I Wanted You by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019841">And I Knew That I Wanted You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Relationships, F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwan has a desperate crush that evolved into a admirative love for a girl she sees all the time in cafe's and the local library, and, one day, something wonderful clicks into place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Knew That I Wanted You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this one. It's not sickeningly sweet, or overly anything very much; it's quite light and natural and observant. It is written from Seungwan's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>I officially won't be updating this work or others for a while because due to Coronavirus, all the libraries and studios where I do my work are closed! I don't have internet connection at my house - because I live in the mountains in a village! - and, so...yep, that's that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was too pretty for words.</p><p><br/>
And Seungwan knew she'd never have a single bloody shot.</p><p><br/>
Seungwan didn't know what he name was, but there was lots of things about her - just about everything - that to Seungwan were absolutely perfect. </p><p><br/>
She was tall and thin with long mid-brown hair that glowed with product and thick length; it went halfway down her back, and it always sat perfectly. The girl's face was ovular and flawless, with full lips, a slim nose, high-cheekbones, and dark, bottomless eyes. Seungwan saw her often; in a coffee shop that she went to often, and the same girl again in the local library. Seungwan had no money to buy books, so she borrowed them by the truck load. She shared her house with a friend that was dyslexic; Seungwan read to her every night, and it was a successful tact for getting the both of them tired, so they could both actually get some rest. Seungwan had always admired the girl, from the first sight and every last sight she got. </p><p><br/>
Seungwan didn't know her name, and she didn't even have a remote idea of a name she could instead give to her.</p><p><br/>
Seungwan saw her again in the cafe that morning, and for most of the period, Seungwan gazed between the girl's bum and the floor by Seungwan's own feet; Seungwan particularly didn't want to notice anyone else noticing the line of sight, or the miraculous fact that the girl herself might turn around. But Seungwan knew she'd probably have a atrocious reaction. Seungwan knew she'd probably be told she was weird, she was a creep. </p><p><br/>
Seungwan rolled her shoulders, stretching out her muscles, and getting rid of the thought in her head before the poison of it seeped through her. </p><p><br/>
"Hello, can I have a latte with one sugar and four of your gingerbread?" The girl asked the young woman at the counter. Seungwan thought the cafe worker was pretty as well, with bleach cream-blonde hair that was curled and fixed prettily into a chignon at the base of her neck with whitened skin, soft red lips, huge grey eyes, and a white jumper beneath her denim apron. But where the girl that Seungwan loved had only dyed her hair a little bit, the cafe worker had completely made herself over; dyeing her hair, skin, wearing contact lenses, her make-up. Everything was changed.</p><p><br/>
While the girl waited for her order, she took a seat at a table by the serving counter, and talked familairly with the cafe worker. Seungwan didn't mind this at all, but she was left standing there; her order had effectively been forgotten in light of the girl's, and she had her own day to get along to. She had to get to the library where she used the free internet to do her work and study; Seungwan ran a blog on which she sold the products of thirteen local artists despite been only in her early twenties. Every day, she had upwards of three hundred message to answer and deliver, and, on top of that, bank statements from internet payments, and, with each one, the accounting for tax purposes. As well as that, her dyslexic housemate was studying cinematography, and all that came with that. For her course, she had to make a short film, and she had no other people apart from Seungwan, and two others to be in it. It was a huge hassle, and everyone was doing the best they could. Seungwan hadn't had any breakfast, and neither had her housemate, who was waiting in the teeny-tiny second-hand Volkswagen parked out the front. Seungwan had already paid for the order as well.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, excuse me." Seungwan walked up the counter. "I order two coffees and the rice bowls; where are they?"</p><p><br/>
"Oh, they're coming, wait a moment." The cafe worker said, disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
"You can hurry up, I've been in here for nearly twenty minutes." Seungwan snapped. She couldn't help getting irate. A second later, the girl appeared and said they couldn't make her order.</p><p><br/>
"Well, you can give me my money back." </p><p><br/>
"We can still make your coffee -"</p><p><br/>
"You can shove it." Seungwan had no patience. "This place has always been sub-standard, anyway."</p><p><br/>
Seungwan counted out the money that the cafe worker gave her back, making sure the bottle-blonde woman had it right, before walking out, and knowing that the girl she had admired for so many months would now think she was a world class bitch. <em>Let her think that,</em> Seungwan told herself moodily. <em>She never noticed me, anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Seungwan typed on her laptop in the library. She suddenly hated the clothes she was wearing, all bright colours - a red-and-whtie breton stripe long-sleeved top, a denim skirt, light blue converse sneakers and her stud earrings that were little cherries. Seungwan wanted to wear darker colours; black and grey and white. Something almost Burton in style; tantalizing and dark. All this bright, toxic postivity in the world; Seungwan suddenly found it so fake that she hated everything. She wanted to break it all up and just be the Queen of her own Empire.</p><p><br/>
"You never say hi to me and I see you all the time." A voice said to her. Seungwan twisted around in her seat and took out her headphones to see the girl standing at her side.</p><p><br/>
"I've always wondered that." Seungwan found herself saying. "I'm Seungwan."</p><p><br/>
"I'm Joohyun and you were very rude in that cafe earlier."  Joohyun frowned slightly.</p><p><br/>
"And you're always beautiful and I'm not always rude." Seungwan closed the lid of her laptop.</p><p><br/>
The two of them gazed at each other before Joohyun took a seat beside Seungwan, and they talked for nearly two hours.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Seungwan left with Joohyun's number on a piece of paper in her handbag, and she felt as thought the Earth had truly alligned itself with her.</p><p><br/>
She had got everything she had ever wanted.</p><p><br/>
And now she had more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>